Various utility parts such as an armrest are mounted to a vehicular interior part. A sunshade is provided in a vehicle and the sunshade is extended to shield light or sunlight that is shining through a side window of the vehicle. A hook member that keeps the sunshade in an extended state may be an example of such various utility parts that are mounted to a vehicular interior part.
Published patent application JP-A-2002-46469 discloses a mounting assembly for mounting a hook member that keeps the sunshade in the extended state. The sunshade is mounted to a vehicle door. In such a mounting assembly, the hook member is previously mounted to a frame garnish made of resin and the frame garnish is attached to a window frame that is provided to surround the side window of the vehicle door. Thus, the hook member is fixed to the window frame.
In the mounting assembly disclosed in published patent application JP-A-2002-46469, the hook member is fixed to the frame garnish with screws. This requires screw holes to be previously provided in the frame garnish in the manufacturing process so as to mount the hook member to the frame garnish. In such a case, it requires labor and takes time to fix the hook member with screws, and therefore it is not easy to mount the hook member to the frame garnish. In such a conventional mounting assembly, the screw holes are provided in the vehicular interior part such that the utility parts such as the hook member are mounted to the vehicular interior part, and therefore, it is not easy to mount the utility parts to the vehicular interior part stably.